1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a washing control method of the same that is capable of washing laundry with bubbles. More particularly, to a washing machine and a washing control method of the same that is capable of controlling laundry to be effectively washed with bubbles depending upon load of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional washing machine (for example, a drum type washing machine) is a washing machine, including a drum-type water tub to receive wash water and a cylindrical rotary drum rotatably mounted in the water tub to receive laundry, that washes the laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry in the rotary drum during rotation of the rotary drum.
The conventional washing machine detects the weight of laundry (i.e., the amount of load) to determine the amount of wash water necessary, according to a user's selection of a washing course, then supplies water having an amount sufficient to wet the laundry and detergent into the water tub according to the determined amount of wash water, heats the water and the detergent supplied into the water tub using a heater mounted at the lower part of the washing machine when heating washing is to be performed, and performs a washing operation while the detergent water (i.e., the water plus the detergent), the temperature of which is increased by the heater, is forwarded to the laundry and the laundry is dropped by the rotation of the rotary drum.
However, it is necessary to fill a space defined between the water tub and the rotary drum with water to perform the washing. As a result, a large amount of water is used, and therefore, a large amount of energy is required to increase the temperature of the water. Also, as water consumption increases, a large amount of detergent is used to perform high-concentration washing.
Furthermore, laundry, such as wool or silk requiring delicate washing, may be damaged due to the falling of the laundry, the friction between the water and the laundry and the friction between laundry articles caused by the rotation of the rotary drum.